


Angelic

by Oliver__Niko



Series: Sorey and Mikleo's Kinky Adventures [12]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Masochism, Oliver rises from the porn grave to give you kinky smut once again, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S&M, Sadism, Smut, Spanking, and also some, oh uh, you know the drill by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: After Sorey's tough week working overtime in the police force, Mikleo surprises him with some new lingerie.





	Angelic

**Author's Note:**

> "So surely it hasn't been that long since I *checks calendar* oh fu-"
> 
> Hi, yes. I'm not dead! In fact, I've been uploading as much writing as ever. As well as art. I just couldn't spare time for this away from all that & commissions. Sorry! I'm here now to quench your thirst.
> 
> You know the drill by now. Hope you enjoy, and be sure to check out the A/N at the end too!

A sense of victory arrives when Sorey presses his finger down on the enter key. Enthusiastically so, to make a point. He sighs in relief, taking a moment to slouch back in his desk chair as he takes a sip of coffee. It’s about time he finished. Though working overtime is a fairly common aspect of his job and he has always been prepared for it, he has been doing this a fair bit recently.

“Finally done with your last report?” asks the voice of Alisha, his partner in the police force. Sorey nods in response.

“That’s right! How are you getting on?” Sorey asks as he begins to switch off his computer. The process is incredibly satisfying.

“Not long left on it now. I hope Rose actually remembered to pick up the groceries too, so _I_ don’t have to.” Alisha’s eyes scan over a piece of paper. Though she holds it in, it’s clear how desperately she wants to sigh. “Just about half an hour more for me. You can still go, if you like. You and Mikleo haven’t been able to spend much time together lately, have you?”

“We have a bit, but not as much as before,” Sorey replies. Mikleo himself is the head pastry chef in a patisserie located in Ladylake, and whilst he doesn’t work overtime like Sorey does, he often ends up trying out new techniques and experiments. Of course, Sorey never minds. In fact, he adores seeing Mikleo become so passionate about his work. Plus being a common taste tester is a huge bonus.

“Then you should head back, whilst it’s not too late,” Alisha says, peering at the time in the corner of her screen, finding it is now just past six.

“All right, then. Thanks, Alisha! Good luck with the rest.”

“I’ll need it,” she responds in a good-natured fashion. Sorey laughs in response, before after gathering up his belongings, he begins to make his way out of the station, waving to their enthusiastic captain, Sergei Strelka, as he does so.

The autumn air outside is crisp and fresh. Sorey breathes it in deeply. He loves this time of year. He knows Mikleo is much the same; this is mostly because of the festivities held in the colder months of the year, allowing him to have more room for creativity.

He especially loves Christmas, but at the age of twenty-three, he’s embarrassed to admit that.

A smile grows on Sorey’s face as he continues his walk through Ladylake. The two live in a rather spacious apartment together, not far from the city centre; their first had been a lot more cramped, but after some hard work gathering funds and searching intensely for good options, they were able to move into a far better complex. This building is now in Sorey’s view.

Moments later, he is bounding up the steps to the first floor, his hand reaching for the front door’s handle. He opens it, cringing when it creaks; he had hoped to sneak up on Mikleo. But there hasn’t been any calls of acknowledgement, so maybe Sorey can still be successful. He closes the door after himself as quietly as possible.

Mikleo is probably doing one of two things right now. Either reading a book, or practicing for work again. Sorey guesses the latter first, quietly creeping to the kitchen and finding his theory is correct. Mikleo’s back faces him with his long hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Sorey might be a little heavy, but his time on the police force means he knows exactly how to silence his steps; Mikleo startles when he feels Sorey’s arms slide underneath his arms, almost dropping the little bowl of royal iced butterflies in his hand.

“ _Sorey,_ you almost made me ruin this!” he scolds, carefully placing the butterfly on top of some buttercream.

“Come on, I waited until you weren’t putting it down,” Sorey says, grinning as he leans his head down onto Mikleo’s shoulder. “Mm, cupcakes. I’m starving.”

“You told me you ate dinner in work.”

“I could eat an entire buffet and still feel hungry when I see your work.”

Finally, Mikleo can no longer stop a smile from breaking out on his face. “These ones I’m doing here aren’t set yet. But the ones on the stand should be.”

Sorey’s eyes land on the cupcake stand nearby. Several cakes are lined next to each other, all beautifully executed. Sorey reaches for one as Mikleo begins to carefully ice the last cupcake, the former almost feeling guilty over pulling back the pretty casing and the plan to ruin it.

Almost, but not quite. Not enough to stop him from taking a rather generous bite from its side. “Oh man, I swear you get better and better!”

“I’ve always been better at cold treats, so I still have much to learn with baking,” says Mikleo. Though he can be unnecessarily insecure at times, Sorey knows where this comes from; years ago, Mikleo had been hopeless with anything involving temperatures, although was soon taught by their good friend, Lailah. “I don’t know how you can eat them like that, either.”

Sorey laughs, knowing what Mikleo is referring to. The latter tends to eat treats like this rather slowly. Pick off the decorations to nibble on, lick the icing, steadily bite into the baked good itself; it’s probably better actually, likely savouring the food much more. But Sorey cannot help but dive straight in when it comes to Mikleo’s work.

“It’s just too good! So you’ve been doing this since you got home?”

Mikleo nods. “One of our workers ended up going home sick, so we decided to close after the rush of students going there after school or college. I had dinner though, don’t worry. I ate that when the cupcakes were baking.”

“Always on your feet, aren’t you?” Now Mikleo has finally placed each final cupcake onto the stand, Sorey takes the opportunity to place his hands on the other’s waist, bringing him in for a light kiss. He smiles when he can taste the slightest hint of vanilla. “Still, don’t go overworking yourself again.”

“Says the one who has worked overtime all week.”

“Yeah … I’ll give you that one.”

Mikleo smiles from amusement. He cups Sorey’s face, bringing him down for another kiss. This one is deeper than previously. Mikleo lets out a satisfied sound against Sorey’s mouth as he is pushed back gently against the kitchen counters. A tongue glides across his bottom lip, asking for entrance; Mikleo is quick to oblige, his hands shifting from Sorey’s face to wrap around his neck instead, allowing Mikleo to pull him closer.

Sorey smiles against the kiss. His hands stroke gently against Mikleo’s body, shifting from his waist to his back. They continue lowering down, sliding over his hips before they at last reach at his behind. They squeeze each cheek. Mikleo responds with a muffled sigh.

“Mm, I think we should continue this upstairs,” Sorey says when breaking the kiss moments later. He continues to caress Mikleo’s backside as his lips find Mikleo’s neck. He presses a kiss beneath his ear, before he says into it, “ _Unless_ you want me bend you over against the kitchen counter.”

Mikleo hums. “That sounds nice. But you might be wanting some of our _supplies.”_

“Oh?” Sorey says with genuine curiosity. He pulls back from Mikleo’s neck to look at his face instead, finding that his cheeks are dusted with a faint pink. “You’re in the mood for that?”

“Perhaps. And I thought you might end up like that yourself,” Mikleo says. Sorey is still a little baffled. Until, that is, Mikleo is guiding Sorey’s hand up. It slips underneath the waistband of his jeans. Sorey’s eyes widen when his fingers trace over lace.

“It’s been a while since you wore lingerie for me,” says Sorey, gliding his fingers across the soft material. “Hmm, it feels different.”

“That’s because it’s new. I got it on the way back from work.” Mikleo smiles up at Sorey, a little teasingly. One hand removes itself from Sorey to tuck strands of hair behind his ear. “I reckoned you’d might appreciate it, what with how much you’ve been …”

Mikleo’s words trail off. He looks at Sorey with a little puzzlement when he feels the other’s hands move away, Sorey too backing up after. That is, at least, until Sorey knees bend and his arms wrap around Mikleo’s thighs. Mikleo yelps as he’s swiftly lifted up over Sorey’s shoulder.

“H- _Hey!_ A bit of warning next time!”

“Whoops, sorry,” Sorey laughs, clearly not apologetic in the slightest. Mikleo huffs, leaning his cheek against the palm of his hand. He’d never admit it, but he adores moments like these. Sometimes, it’s romantic. Other times, Mikleo knows it’s the moment where Sorey is innocently saying that he’s in charge for now on. Not to mention the strength. Mikleo also won’t admit this, but the core strength that Sorey gains from his work is attractive in every sense.

“Watch it,” Mikleo grumbles as they reach the stairs. Sorey lets out another laugh.

“Oh, it’s fine. I’ve carried dogs heavier than you.”

“Why you –”

Mikleo’s words cut off immediately when he feels one of Sorey’s hands creep over to his backside once again. The touch is only gentle, not even giving it a squeeze, yet it’s still enough for a blush to return to Mikleo’s face.

“Hmm, you don’t seem to be protesting for real,” Sorey teases lightly.

“Shut it.”

The weak response causes Sorey to grin from amusement. Moments later, they have made it to their bedroom. Rather than throw Mikleo down onto the bed, he places him onto the floor instead. Mikleo’s eyes watch Sorey curiously as he sits down onto the edge of the bed. He looks up, meeting Mikleo’s own with a grin.

“Come on, then,” he says. “Hurry up and show me.”

“What’s the magic word?” Mikleo retorts, Sorey raising an eyebrow.

“I’m not the one who does the begging here, sweetheart.”

The tone is playful, yet also enough to show Mikleo his impatience. Mikleo decides to obey. He begins with his top half to begin with. He unfastens the buttons of his polo-shirt with slow fingers, glancing up to meet Sorey’s gaze as he removes the shirt. Sorey’s lips curl into a grin.

“Beautiful,” he comments. He is referring to the delicate upper-body piece. Mikleo is usually not as fond of wearing two-piece ensembles, however he has fallen in love with this one, with its lace across the top of the chest, held up by a halter-neck ribbon. A transparent material falls down to his hips. All white, much like his long hair. With his almost translucent skin, he is an angel.

“You like it, then?”

“You don’t need to ask.”

Sorey’s heart grows warm over Mikleo’s smile. Despite the atmosphere, compliments still touch Mikleo, even bringing on shyness. It’s always much too cute for words.

But cuteness isn’t all that Sorey is after. “Carry on,” he orders. “And don’t forget where we are now, Mikleo. I expect you to be more polite.”

The smile on Mikleo’s face grows a little amused. “Sorry, _sir,”_ he says, a hint of a mocking tone to his voice. Sorey stares back at him, wondering if he should address this. But for now he gestures Mikleo to continue.

Mikleo reaches for the button of his jeans. He unfastens it, soon pulling down the zip as well. His hands take hold of the waistband. Just as he does so, Sorey’s hand raises, making Mikleo’s movements stop. Silently, Sorey’s finger spins around. Mikleo nods. As he pulls down his jeans, he turns around, allowing Sorey to have a full view of the back.

The man lets out a low whistle. The bottoms match with the lace, just as Sorey had felt earlier. Although these strips of lace are a little narrow, pulled across each ass cheek – the rest of the skin is only partially covered by strips of ribbon. They join at the top of the crevice between the cheeks, a small white bow placed on top.

“It’s going to be a shame to remove those at all,” Sorey murmurs. His eyes lower down to Mikleo’s slender legs. Transparent stockings are pulled up against the skin, Sorey imagines by the front. Wishing to see this, he says, “Turn around,” and watches as Mikleo complies. His assumption had been correct. The lingerie is a little more modest at the front, covering Mikleo’s hips and genitalia with the same white, lacy material, with another bow placed above his crotch. But that doesn’t make them any less delicious at this angle.

“It’s adorable,” says Sorey, eyes scanning over the entirety of Mikleo’s form. “But completely irresistible as well. Come here.”

Mikleo walks over. He does so a little slowly, a subtle swing of his hips, simply to drive Sorey that little wilder. He stands between Sorey’s legs, which hang over the edge of the bed, cupping the other’s face with gentle hands.

“Definitely a good choice, then?” Mikleo questions, rubbing his thumb across Sorey’s cheek.

“For sure. It’ll look even nicer with you tied up nice and pretty, but there’s no need to rush.” Sorey runs his hands over Mikleo’s waist underneath the transparent fabric, trailing down to his hips, wanting to simply feel everything there is. “Yeah, I _definitely_ don’t want to rush this. I want to see you on your knees.”

Mikleo smiles playfully. “Why not make me?”

Sorey’s eyebrows raise, his eyes challenging Mikleo. When all he receives in return is that smile, no sign of movement or any words, Sorey lets out a sigh and places his hands on Mikleo’s shoulders. He forces the other down onto the floor. Just as he’s settled on his knees, Mikleo flinches as Sorey takes hold of his ponytail, forcing his head back so their eyes meet.

“You’re acting like a bit of a brat today, aren’t you?” Sorey says. His other hand holds onto Mikleo’s chin, his thumb trailing across the other’s bottom lip. “I think I’m going to have to be a bit rough until you behave.”

“Then just do it, _sir_.”

Mikleo bites his bottom lip to stifle a cry as Sorey’s hand tightens on his hair. “Open the drawer,” Sorey commands, referring to one of the pull-out drawers underneath their bed, where their supplies are stored. Mikleo nods as best as he can with his head being held back. He feels for the drawer, his hair released once he opens it. He looks up expectedly at Sorey. This isn’t usually a choice Mikleo makes, unless Sorey prompts him to do so; it’s always on Sorey to decide how exactly he wants Mikleo. “Rope and gag for later. Riding crop for now.”

Mikleo shudders. The short sentences and blunt tone are much easier to take seriously. Though Mikleo still keeps his expression a little playful, he obliges, handing Sorey the first two objects in order for him to place them to one side for later. Mikleo then pulls out the latter much more steadily. He hands it to Sorey. The head of the crop is held underneath Mikleo’s chin, bringing it back up.

“I never really did punish you enough the other day, did I?” Sorey questions. “When you decided to touch yourself without asking me.”

“That’s for you to decide,” Mikleo responds simply. He wonders if this is another unruly statement, but it only causes Sorey’s smirk to grow.

“That it is.”

Sorey keeps Mikleo’s head raised as he unfastens the button of his trousers with his other hand. He unzips them, pulling them down his thighs along with his underwear. Eye contact remains as he reveals his erection. Then, lowering the crop down from Mikleo’s chin, he instead brings Mikleo forward with a hand on the back of his head, shuffling forward so that Mikleo can reach whilst still needing.

“Ready, sweetheart?” Sorey asks. The head of the riding crop stroking across Mikleo’s backside suggests he is questioning more than one thing. Ready for it all, however, Mikleo nods, his hands taking hold of the base of Sorey’s erection.

A tongue laps over Sorey’s testicles. His mouth sucks on one, a chill running down his spine from the crop still gliding across Mikleo’s behind. Teasing and waiting. Mikleo places a kiss at the cock’s base. His tongue then glides up, slowly without breaking eye contact with Sorey. These eyes close with a yelp as the crop smacks against his backside for the first time.

“No teasing,” Sorey says in a warning tone. Mikleo nods his understanding. His tongue trails over the head of Sorey’s erection, tasting the pre-cum, before he takes Sorey into his mouth properly.

“ _Shit,”_ Sorey breathes, his hand taking hold of Mikleo’s hair. Pleasure courses through him as Mikleo begins to build up a rhythm. The latter notices the absence of the crop, confusion only finding him briefly before a moan vibrates against Sorey’s cock. The crop’s head is stroking over Mikleo’s crotch. He fights back the urge to grind against it, Sorey’s hand already tightening on Mikleo’s hair as warning, but he cannot resist for long.

A whimper is muffled by Sorey’s erection as his ass cheek is spanked again. “You know better than that,” says Sorey. Mikleo’s eyes open to look back at Sorey, although they close again from a second hit. “Faster.”

Mikleo forces his pace to increase, his hands running up and down Sorey’s length as he does so. Sorey groans with his head tilted back. His teeth bite at his bottom lip. Mikleo has always been incredible at this; Sorey’s length isn’t small in the least, yet Mikleo still pushes himself to take every inch.

The crop returns to stroking down Mikleo’s ass teasingly. Mikleo forces his attention to remain on his mouth’s rhythm, although his heart still beats a little faster from anticipation, waiting for it to strike again. It does so moments later before Sorey speaks.

“Look at me.” _Smack._ “I _said,_ look at me.”

Watery violet eyes open to meet Sorey’s. They blink momentarily from a third hit. Sorey is now paying attention to the other ass cheek, spreading the pain across evenly; it is likely causing the skin to redden even with fabric in the way, however the sting is causing Mikleo’s own erection to harden.

“That’s it,” Sorey murmurs, continuing to stroke the riding crop over Mikleo’s backside. His body jolts when it hits. Meanwhile, Sorey’s fingers stroke through strands of hair. “You always look so perfect on your knees.”

Mikleo’s body squirms from the statement. Sorey enjoys dirty talk, even more so from knowing how much it makes Mikleo shudder.

“Rise up a bit. I want more room.”

Nodding and still keeping his mouth around Sorey’s erection, he raises himself up on his knees, hands holding onto Sorey’s thighs for support. A mixture of a moan and cry of pain is caught by Sorey’s member as another hit is landed on his ass cheek. It is used to tease moments later, rubbing against Mikleo’s testicles and bulge through the lingerie.

The session continues until Sorey reaches his climax. He pulls out moments before, ordering Mikleo to keep his mouth open; semen ejaculates onto Mikleo’s tongue with a moan from Sorey. Mikleo immediately swallows. Face still flushing, his tongue also laps at the droplets which fell near his mouth.

“That’s enough of this, too,” says Sorey, Mikleo shivering as the riding crop strokes over his backside one last time, before its discarded to the side. “I think that was enough to get you to obey again, right?”

“Yes, sir,” says Mikleo, his hands exploring Sorey’s thighs. The latter smiles in satisfaction. He reaches down to bring his hands underneath Mikleo’s armpits, lifting him up so that he is sat on the other’s lap, legs either side of him. A hand reaches underneath Mikleo’s chin to lift it. Sorey gives him a small grin, before he is bringing their lips back together.

Mikleo’s eyes close. His hands land on Sorey’s chest, opening his mouth to give Sorey’s tongue access. He gives a sound of approval as Sorey’s own hands return to his backside. Sorey takes the sound as an invitation to squeeze, Mikleo’s hands taking hold of the material on Sorey’s shirt as the latter does so. It stings a little with his reddened skin, but not unbearably so.

Sorey brings Mikleo a little closer. Their crotches press against each other. “Do it,” Sorey says softly after breaking the kiss, knowing what this would make Mikleo want. Mikleo grinds against Sorey after being given this permission. He whines, his head resting against Sorey’s shoulder, who presses a kiss on the other’s shoulder.

“Good boy,” says Sorey, letting out a quiet moan as Mikleo presses against him harder. One hand lifts up and reaches for Mikleo’s head. Carefully, knowing how much Mikleo’s thick hair can end up trapped, he slips his fingers underneath the hair tie and pulls it from Mikleo’s head. His hair falls down in a curtain of silvery curls.

Sorey’s hands then take hold of Mikleo’s shoulders to ease him away. He smiles, tucking strands of Mikleo’s hair behind his ear. He inspects how it flows down against the delicate lingerie. “You really are just like an angel,” says Sorey, having to break his persona for a moment. Mikleo smiles back in amusement.

“And you’re incredibly sappy.”

Sorey lets out a laugh. His face then grows more serious moments later. He grasps Mikleo’s arms, spinning him around Sorey so that he lands on his back on the bed. Sorey is immediately hovering over him. Mikleo cannot hold in a gentle moan as Sorey’s pins his wrists down on the bed. Sorey smirks, knowing it’s from the act of dominance.

“Too cute,” he comments. He wedges his leg in between Mikleo’s. The latter squirms as Sorey’s knee presses against his crotch. His arms move also, yet are unable to shift away from Sorey’s strong grip. Sorey’s head then lowers to Mikleo’s chest. His teeth take hold of the white lace across it. Having been designed to fall over the curve of a woman’s breasts, it is loose enough to pull down a little even with the ribbon tying it. It allows Sorey to free one of Mikleo’s nipples, a rosebud against pale skin.

“A-Ah, Sorey –” Mikleo moans. His pinned hands close into loose fists. “Just like that –”

Yet he yelps when Sorey’s teeth bite down. Mikleo opens his eyes to look at Sorey.

“Politeness, remember?” he asks teasingly, yet Mikleo can hear the sense of warning in Sorey’s voice. Mikleo gulps.

“Sorry, sir,” he responds, without the defiance he had before. The change causes Sorey’s smirk to return. His head lowers back down, swirling his tongue around the nipple. Mikleo softly whimpers. His arms wriggle underneath Sorey’s grip, yet even when Sorey brings Mikleo’s wrists together to hold them with one hand, Mikleo still cannot slip free. He cries when Sorey’s teeth nibble at the delicate skin around it.

With one hand now free, Sorey’s other hand can trail up underneath the transparent material. The fingers trail over Mikleo’s other nipple, making the man’s back arch. He gasps as Sorey’s knee also brings itself closer.

“Fuck, Sorey –” He winces again as Sorey’s fingers twist his nipple. Sorey’s lips are currently pressed against Mikleo’s neck, leaving a small trail of marks. “Sir. Please, I need you to …”

“Need me to what?” asks Sorey. Mikleo’s words had halted as Sorey’s mouth sucked down on his collarbone.

“I need you inside me,” says Mikleo. “Please, sir –”

“At least you’ve learned now that you need to beg,” says Sorey. He brings his hand down to Mikleo’s crotch. The other moans as Sorey’s hand squeezes. “You _are_ worked up, aren’t you? It’s tempting to tease you with this, but I think you’ve been punished enough.”

Mikleo can only nod, breathing heavily from Sorey’s touch. It continues to massage through the lingerie. Sorey then slips his fingertips underneath the waistband. Slowly, savouring every moment, he pulls the white material down Mikleo’s hips, still keeping his hands pinned above his head. Once Mikleo’s erection is free, Sorey’s hand glides up it slowly. It’s only a brief touch before Sorey is reaching for Mikleo’s face. There, he slips two fingers inside Mikleo’s mouth. A tongue laps over them immediately.

“Good boy,” says Sorey as Mikleo sucks on his fingers. Sorey brings them out, returning back down. He slides down the crevice, Mikleo’s legs squirming, begging for them to be brought closer. They do so before long. Sorey’s index finger circles around Mikleo’s entrance teasingly before slipping inside.

“ _A-Ah!”_ Mikleo gasps, his back arching, Sorey’s grip tightening on his wrists so he doesn’t break free. The gasp is followed by a moan as Sorey’s pace begins to build a rhythm.

“It’s not hurting you?” Sorey asks, always cautious when he uses saliva as lubrication. Mikleo shakes his head.

“Just go slowly at first.”

Sorey nods, having that been his plan anyway. He allows his finger to stay at this pace. Even whilst slow and only with a single finger, the way Sorey pins him down still turns him on completely. He forces himself not to buck his hips at Sorey. The latter enjoys setting the pace, being the one to choose how to cause Mikleo pleasure and when. The obedience to this is rewarded with the speed quickening.

“Oh God –”

“Does that feel good?” asks Sorey, smiling at Mikleo’s nod. He lowers himself down, bringing their lips together as he slowly introduces a second finger. He captures Mikleo’s moan with his tongue.

The pace continues at a steady rhythm. It becomes smoother as the minutes pass, stretching Mikleo out sufficiently. Sorey breaks apart from Mikleo’s mouth, aiming for his neck instead; Mikleo lets out a quiet whine, hips wriggling, his erection desperate for attention.

“Sir, I-I need –”

“Hmm?” Sorey hums, nibbling at Mikleo’s earlobe.

“I can’t hold it back, I –”

“Ah. I see.” Sorey brings himself upright, still maintaining the pace of his fingers. He takes in the sight of Mikleo underneath him, his flash flushed, the wrists under Sorey’s hold trembling. “All right. But keep your hands up there, is that clear?”

“Perfectly,” Mikleo responds. True to his word, he keeps his hands above his head once Sorey releases them.

“Just so this pretty thing doesn’t get ruined,” Sorey says with a little amusement as he lifts the transparent material of the upper-body piece, so that it folds over Mikleo’s chest. A cry is let out as this hand then takes hold of Mikleo’s erection. Mikleo’s head falls onto its side on the bed, grasping onto the covers underneath him with breathless sounds of pleasure.

“You don’t have to hold back today, okay?” Sorey says, lowering down to press his lips on Mikleo’s inner thigh. “I want to see your face contorting with pleasure.”

Mikleo nods, teeth biting onto his lip as both of Sorey’s hands quicken their pace. The pleasure is soon enough to make him reach his climax with a cry. Semen splatters onto his torso, leaving him breathless as Sorey’s hands leave him. He closes his eyes as a kiss is planted on his lips.

“You’re fine if we go on still, right?” Sorey asks, trailing his fingers down Mikleo’s cheek. The latter nods.

“Of course I am,” he responds. Sorey smiles before bringing himself back from Mikleo. He gestures for the other to sit up. Curiously, Mikleo does so, watching as Sorey twirls his finger around.

“Turn around and put your hands behind your back,” he orders.

“Yes, sir.”

Sorey presses a kiss down on Mikleo’s shoulder in response to the obedience. He reaches for the rope left to one side earlier on, its softness suitable for this activity. Mikleo’s arms already in place, Sorey begins to loop the rope around the wrists slowly. He does so on each individual wrist before cinching them together. He slides two fingers underneath to check the tightness.

“Now, then,” Sorey says, reaching for the ball gag also laid on the bed. He takes hold of its straps and brings it around Mikleo’s face from behind. As the ball presses against his lips, he opens his mouth to allow it to enter. “I really appreciate all the effort you’ve put in for me, getting dressed up like this.” The straps are fastened at the back of Mikleo’s head – carefully, so the long strands of hair don’t get trapped inside. “But I want you to do a little more for me, okay?”

Mikleo gives a muffled reply through his gag. Sorey presses his lips against the back of Mikleo’s neck, his hands running over the man’s backside, still exposed with the lingerie pulled down around his thighs. These hands then rise up to Mikleo’s waist. Sorey uses them to guide Mikleo back, Sorey the one to be sat by the headboard.

Curiousness rises, until Sorey brings himself down on the bed, placing Mikleo above his crotch. He uses Mikleo’s hips to grind against it before he is unfastening his trousers.

“Come on,” says Sorey, resting his head back against his arms. “I’m sure you can still put on a show when you’re tied up, can’t you?”

Mikleo nods. He shuffles forward, making eye contact with Sorey as he grinds his backside against Sorey’s cock, Sorey letting out a satisfied sound. Mikleo continues for a moment, although knowing Sorey doesn’t wish to be teased, he is soon rising up to the head. He closes his eyes as he brings himself back down with a moan.

“That’s it,” Sorey says as Mikleo begins to build up a rhythm slowly. It’s a bit of a struggle with his tied wrists, but he manages enough with his thighs. “That’s a good boy.”

Mikleo would smile, if his lips were free. Instead, he responds with his watery eyes glancing at Sorey’s own for a moment, before he begins to steadily build up a rhythm. Sorey groans, a moan muffled by Mikleo’s gag. One hand is removed from behind Sorey’s head. Rather than assist, it runs over Mikleo’s thigh for now, appreciating the beauty on top of him.

“You’re gorgeous, Mikleo,” he says a little breathlessly. Mikleo gives a silenced reply, although Sorey can sense the words regardless. Mikleo’s hands tighten themselves into fists as he attempts to speed up his pace further. His erection has returned by now, pleasure coursing through him yet a desire for this to be faster, harder – although with his tied wrists, it’s difficult to do much more. Sorey relishes in the struggle. Both adorable, yet utterly irresistible all at once. It takes everything to not take hold of Mikleo’s hips to increase the pace.

He at least lets his hands wander by now. Across Mikleo’s legs, his hips, his ass cheeks – he can feel the slight tremble in Mikleo’s body by now, the heat in the skin of his backside caused by the previous spanking. He’s not sure how much longer Mikleo can go. Sorey usually has a little more stamina, even when Mikleo’s hands aren’t tied. But any show at all is enjoyable.

“Come on, sweetheart. Just a little faster and then I can help, all right?”

Mikleo nods. A loud, broken moan is caught by the gag. He increases that pace a little more. Takes in as much of Sorey as possible. His fingernails dig into his palms, barely noticing the pain from this pleasure.

The increase satisfies Sorey. He lets himself watch the other for a little while longer, fixated on Mikleo’s flushed face and eyes squeezed tightly shut, before he brings his hands to the other’s hips. He assists in bringing him down onto his erection. The faintest sound of Mikleo’s moan escapes through the gag, his hair falling down his torso as he leans forward.

“All right by yourself for a moment?” Sorey asks gently after some time, running his thumbs over the skin of Mikleo’s hips. He receives a nod in return. Sorey reaches up for Mikleo’s face first. His thumb trails over the gag in Mikleo’s mouth, across the straps which keep it in place. Then his focus is on Mikleo’s erection. The latter’s pace falters as Sorey begins to pump.

Despite reaching his climax once before, he feels his body yearn for it again. Moaning weakly, he wills for Sorey’s pace to increase, unable to ask for this verbally. But Sorey can tell without these words. He speeds up his hand. His other fondles Mikleo’s testicles. It’s enough for Mikleo’s mind to be driven into ecstasy, and before he can even comprehend it, he has released his load, part of it splattering onto Sorey’s torso.

“Just a little longer, okay love?”

Mikleo nods, taking the deepest breaths possible through his nose. Sorey brings himself up to a sitting position. His hands have returned to Mikleo’s hips, taking control of the pace, his hips beginning to thrust. Lips press against the side of Mikleo’s face. “I love you, Mikleo.”

Naturally unable to say the same back, Mikleo gives a muffled response instead. His head falls onto Sorey’s shoulder. Another kiss is pressed on top of it.

Then Sorey climaxes with a moan of Mikleo’s name, the other jolting as the warm load is ejaculated inside him.

Both are still after Sorey brings Mikleo off his member. Both are breathless, Mikleo doing all he can to inhale enough air through his nose. He is granted the ability to do so with his mouth as well once Sorey removes the gag. Mikleo gasps for air, stretching his jaw when he has the ability to do so. Sorey wipes away the saliva trickling down Mikleo’s chin with his sleeve.

“Okay?” Sorey asks.

“Okay. And you?”

“I’m _wonderful._ That was awesome!”

“I guess so,” Mikleo says, just to tease. He’s aware that Sorey knows otherwise. “Would be great if you could untie me, though.”

“A-Ah, sorry!”

Sorey, contrasting largely with the persona used earlier, is careful when easing Mikleo off him and turning him around. He struggles a little to untie the ropes. They soon fall down onto the bed, however, Sorey now taking the time to grab a packet of wipes.

“Oh no, I just realised I got it on your shirt,” Mikleo says, referring to Sorey’s uniform. It’s happened before, although Mikleo tends to panic every time _just_ in case it doesn’t come out.

“Don’t worry, I’ll use stain remover. And I’ve got spares anyway,” says Sorey, used to reassuring Mikleo by now. He begins to wipe away the semen trickling down Mikleo’s legs. Another is used on his torso, before Sorey is smiling as he pulls the lingerie back up into place. “Thank you for making this effort for me.”

“It was nothing, really.”

“No, it wasn’t. I know that you take a long time picking out what you know suits you, and what I like myself. I appreciate it, and you _really_ do look beautiful.”

Mikleo is unable to stop his smile. The slightest blush returns to his cheeks. “Thanks, then. I’m glad you notice that. And I really did enjoy myself.”

“Good! But lay down for a second, all right?”

“Mm. I always enjoy this part.” For once Mikleo is laid down onto his stomach, Sorey begins to gently rub a cooling lotion into his backside, helping to ease the stinging and heat risen from the previous strikes.

“That good?”

“ _Please_ don’t stop.”

Sorey laughs. “I can’t go on forever. It’ll be a slippery mess.” Still, he continues for a little while longer. He’s then using the same lotion as he massages into the knots in Mikleo’s shoulders.

“Oh, this too. I’m being pampered today,” says Mikleo, sighing as he feels himself relax even further. He smiles when Sorey’s lips press the corner of his mouth. “I’ll do this for you later. Your back is probably aching from all this overwork.”

“Yeah, a bit. But you’re probably going to fall asleep before you have the chance,” Sorey says teasingly, having noticed how Mikleo’s eyes droop.

“No, I refuse. I want to spend a bit more time with you.”

This is granted when after finishing off his massage into Mikleo’s shoulders, Sorey lays down next to him, brushing strands of hair away as he plants a kiss on the other’s lips. Moments later, Mikleo’s face is pressed against Sorey’s chest, holding onto him a little tightly.

“Clingy,” Sorey says, laughing when all he receives is a huff rather than Mikleo denying the statement. A kiss is placed down onto his head, fingers running through his long hair.

He truly is an angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I've grown in confidence a fair bit after unposted commissions, so I'm chill about uploading this. Although despite including spanking in private commissions, I don't think I've included it properly on here away from that self-spanking session that time? So here. You're welcome if you're (also) into that.
> 
> I also wanted to apologise for the long delay, as well as how I can't confirm I'll update again soon. However, if you only tend to read this series, please remember I do post lots of other work. Check out my profile for all that I offer! You're also free to still give me suggestions and all of that (I actually think someone mentioned Mikleo riding Sorey whilst tied up, which is what inspired this). I'm always happy for ideas, I just can't guarantee I'll have the time to use them.
> 
> As well as all the other writing I post (I consider myself an Angst King, then Kinky Porn King following that), I'm also on social media if you would like to check out my artwork and also see updates on my progress and plans - Tumblr @ skia-wolf, Twitter @ SkiaWolf and Instagram @ skia_wolf.
> 
> Anyway, that's enough of my ramblings! Thanks so much for reading, hopefully there's still some of you Kinky Adventures fans around.


End file.
